


Losing You Again.

by MorethanUSWNT



Series: There's Gotta Be Something More [2]
Category: USWNT fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorethanUSWNT/pseuds/MorethanUSWNT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part to of, There's Gotta Be Something More series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing You Again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first part you should or you aren't going to understands what's going on.

A sudden beeping made Hope look up from the floor.   
BEEP! BEEP!  
"Tegan! TEGAN! WHATS GOING ON?" Hope screamed as she pushed the call nurse button repeatedly. Doctors began frantically running into the room.   
"TEGAN! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Hope kept screaming as the doctor informed Kelley to get her out of the room.   
The head doctor instructed his team to put a mask over Tegan's face.  
Slowly Hope was losing something she just found.   
Her daughter.   
Kelley sat Hope outside in the waiting room and tried to calm her down. Slowly Hopes breathing became normal, less staggered.   
"Abby, Sarah. They need to know." Hope said, her eyes wide and glassy from tears.   
"I will call them Honey. Don't worry Tegan will be fine. There's an excellent team of doctors in there with her. Breathe." Kelley said to her wife as she got up to call Abby.   
   
"Abby you gotta come quick."  
"Is something wrong. Our plane doesn't leave until 5:00. We still have a couple hours."   
"Get here soon. It's Tegan."  
"KELLEY WHATS WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER!"  
"I don't know. The machines started beeping. Her breathing wasn't normal. Come soon."  
"We will be there as soon as possible."  
"Okay Abby. I love you. Be safe."  
"Love you too baby sis. Good luck."  
"Good luck, we need a miracle!"  
"I will see you." Abby said. And with that she hung up.  
   
Kelley went up to Hope. "Babe?"  
"Yeah?" Hope said.   
"I called Abby. She's coming as soon as she can. But we have to talk."  
"Okay."  
"Is Tegan your daughter." Kelley decided she was just going to hit the nail on its head.  
"Yes." Hope said as she let out a sob.   
"Babe how long have you known?"  
"Well..."   
FLASHBACK   
"Abby! Whose that?" Hope said as her teammate showed up to practice with a younger girl.    
"This is my daughter, Tegan." Abby said with a smile.   
The name rang a bell. Tegan. Her daughters name? That girl looked just like Hope. Could it be?   
That night Hope did some research on her ex-husband Jerramy. A hour later of searching Hope found that the girl was indeed her daughter. But this was a secret to keep to herself. At least until further notice. 

END OF FLASHBACK  
Hope looked up at her wife, afraid of what might be shown in her face. However, all Hope saw was complete adoration. Kelley looked at her wife like she was the bravest, strongest, and toughest person out there.  
"You don't hate me?" Hope asked.  
"How could I ever hate someone so strong, so brave. Why would I, how could I?" Kelley lifted her hands up to rub her wife's cheek.  
"I love you Kel."  
"I love you too babe." Kelley said as she planted a kiss on Hopes cheek. 

"TWO ADULT FEMALES, CAR CRASH. ONE YOUNG GIRL. SHE HAS BLOOD EVERYWHERE. I DON'T THINK SHES GOING TO MAKE IT. ONE WITH SEVERE HEAD INJURY. ONE WITH BROKEN ARM AND AN ABUNDANCE OF BLOOD COMING FROM LARGE CUT IN HEAD. WE NEED A SURGERY STAT. WE COULD LOSE THEM." A doctor yelled from the hall. Hope's eyes met Kelley's.  
"Abby and Sarah. Brina's not going to make it" Hope whispered.  
"Oh god no." Kelley said. 

"YOUNG GIRL FROM ROOM 225 LOSING AIR. WE NEED TO GET HER TO SURGERY! CANCER PATIENT. WE NEED OXYGEN TOO."  
"Tegan." Kelley said.  
"We can't lose all of them." Hope was still whispering.  
"God will let us keep them." Kelley said.  
Hope mumbled. "Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Not expecting that.


End file.
